Thirst
by SomethingIntheNothing
Summary: In which Elsa has a penis and is a vampire and she has to hold back the impossibly strong desire she suddenly has for her sister and fails. That's it. (Requested) G!p/Futa!ElsaAnna. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

-1-

It felt so good. All of it. The feeling of her member pressing gently to the soft swell of backside, the flesh of her burning hot body, and her blood. Her cheeks burned as she drank, her mouth watering as she took it down her throat...arousal coursing through her from the flavor, the power she held in her suddenly strong hands. It...it tasted so good. Thick, and wet in her mouth...salty yet sweet...she gasped openly, too much, she was taking too much but she couldn't stop it...stop her grip from tightening, her fangs from burying themselves deeper, she ground herself up against the girl beneath her. Her cock was impossibly swollen, and she hissed with pleasure.

She stopped drinking then, to take in this girl's reaction. Beneath her finger's, Elsa could feel the girl's hardened nipples press against her, and...she inhaled and the heady scent of arousal hit her. Even unconcious this girl's body knew what it wanted. She realized then she was full. She didn't want more blood. But...she was still painfully aroused. And this girl...she was wet and open for her, Elsa could smell it. She hesitantly flipped the girl, something itching at the edge of her mind. Something was wrong...and seeing her face, noticing the shade of ginger hair, the freckles-she realized what it was.

She had just...fed off of her sister. She scrambled away quickly. Her mind buzzed with awareness. Blood was dripping down her chin and from her lips. Blood was on her sister's neck, a wound open and pouring. And there was heat from between her legs. A tent was in her boxers. She stared with horror. What had she...she shook her head, covered her mouth. What was happening? What happened? Why was she...drinking...blood from her sister, not to mention a person in general. Why did she have a...thing, between her thighs? A thing she very much wanted to forget she ever saw. Anna looked painfully innocent. And much to her disgust, painfully delicious. Her cheeks were red, her lips partially spread and glistening with saliva. Elsa wanted more.

She wanted to drink more. Her disgust wrestled with the need...the desire, to feed, she growled at herself. Why was she growling, what the hell was going on!? Her body moved on its own, she took one last needy lick. Her arousal flared. She slipped to the doorway, and took one final look at what was apparently her meal for the night. The penis between her legs, that shouldn't have been there in the first place, bulged and screamed for attention. Elsa eyed her hungrily. So cute...her soft breasts, her slightly spread legs, her tight pajamas...she was going to punch herself. She escaped from the room. From the scent of blood and the sight of her delicious sister. No, her sister- what was wrong with her!?

…She slipped silently into her bedroom, eyes wide. She took a detour in her personal bathroom. She looked so…different. Her pupils were incredibly dilated. Her skin was pale and clammy. She realized then she could see everything clearly. Even though it was pitch black? She shook her head. Impossible. Vampires didn't exist. And she _certainly _wasn't a vampire. She hadn't been one the night before, and she wasn't one now. This was a dream. It had to be. She smiled weakly…but…what had happened today? She couldn't remember she seriously…a vampire? No…She needed to sleep. She_ really _needed to sleep. That was it, she was sure. When she woke up she was sure there would be no…no, _cock _between her thighs, no desire for her sister, no intense hunger for blood. Everything would be normal again.

Xxx

It tasted so disgusting. The cereal she dipped into her mouth. Her stomach turned as she forced it down her throat. Her throat tightened and she paused. She was going to be sick. Her stomach growled with protest. She wanted something more red. At that thought process she spooned more of the soggy shit down her throat. She paused when she heard a loud cough. She looked over. Her dad was staring at her with tired eyes. "So we're just going to pretend like you didn't skip school yesterday," her father said suddenly. What was he going on about? He looked more confused then angry. She hesitated, struggled to come up with a feasible answer. "Did something happen?" Elsa was so confused. She hadn't been at school yesterday? She couldn't respond to this. It was all a blur. She had woken up. She _had _gone to school. Then…what? Clearly, _something h_ad happened. "You can talk to me y'know." She nodded, and then when she was silent for too long he looked away. "Please don't make this a repeated, everyday thing." There was the creak of wood. Elsa looked over in time, her blue eyes narrowing, and a smell, such a delicious smell hit her then. She gripped the table tightly, forcing herself not to leap up. Her body shook, and in her mouth she felt her canine teeth lengthen, between her thighs _it _also lengthened. She cursed herself. Anna emerged from the staircase, yawning heavily. She looked beautiful and lively as ever. Her skin full of color, her teal eyes large and cheery. Her ginger hair was tied cutely in twin braids.

"Morning," she chirped, gracing both Elsa and her father with a smile. Elsa didn't respond. She couldn't look. She wanted to jump Anna, tear her uniform off her, bury her teeth in that soft, unblemished neck and drink. She was so hungry. And impossibly aroused. _I need help. I need serious help. _But what could she possible say to a therapist, or her father? _Oh hey, I drank my sister's blood last night, have sprouted a penis, and want to fuck her. Any meds you could give me for that?_She could already feel that strait jacket being slipped onto her. "Dad, you're going to be late for work," Anna informed, looking at her cellphone while she toasted what Elsa assumed was a bagel. Her father blinked slowly. Then gazed at his wristwatch. His tired look disappeared and he adjusted his tie as he stood, pulling on his suit jacket by the door.

"I lost track of time," he blurted. Elsa rolled her eyes and couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her father was an airhead. "Make sure Elsa gets to school, Anna." Anna just nodded and smiled, waving to him as he dashed outside. There was a peaceful quiet left behind once the roar of his car ceased and he drove off. Elsa pushed her bowl away. Her stomach ached. Her mouth watered. She turned her gaze over, Anna was leaning back against the counter. She was looking at something on her phone. Elsa ran her eyes over her. Such a soft, gentle form. Her delicate curves…that skirt was so short too…Elsa mentally slapped herself. _Stop it stop it stop it. It's your sister. It's Anna. _What was even wrong with her?! What was up with this sudden attraction?

"What was even up with that yesterday Miss Rebel," Anna teased. Elsa blinked. She caught Anna's gentle gaze and flushed.

"Not really sure. Just needed a day off, I guess." Elsa sipped at her previously untouched glass of milk. She nearly threw up. She pushed it away from her. She wanted blood. She wanted it so bad.

"A day off with Hans," Anna giggled. Elsa blinked. Who in God's name was Hans? She stared blankly. Anna raised a brow. Her freckled face held an expression of confusion. "Umm…that new kid…" Elsa scratched the back of her head. "The rich new boy, the one you left school with…why aren't you remembering this…" She sighed when Elsa greeted her with even more silence. "Anyways Miss _Awkward,_ I think something happened last night…some kind of animal I think got into my room…" She sounded scared. Elsa drank more milk. Her stomach turned and she stared at the she set the cup down and laughed shortly.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" There is no animal. It was Elsa. She couldn't tell her that! But she wanted to because her little sister sounded so terribly afraid. Anna stared at her.

"You don't sound interested at all," she said softly, "sorry that I bore you so much lately…"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just tired is all," she said quickly._ I could never lose interest in you…I've _got_ to work on my act. _"Please tell me, and I'll talk to dad about it." The girl's face turned red.

"Well I um…I woke up this morning…and there was…blood on my neck. And teeth marks. The thing is…I think maybe…it's a humans…never-mind, just ignore me, I'm being stupid." She went silent, and her bagel popped out. She grabbed it, hastily putting on a layer of cream cheese. To be honest…Elsa had no clue what she was going to do about this whole mess. There were so many things going wrong right now. She was literally wrestling with herself, trying to stop herself from jumping her sister and literally eating her while having sex with her. With a penis. That shouldn't be there. Nope, definitely not a normal thing. And now this strange Hans? And her, skipping school. And of course there was this skirt problem now.

She had a very painful erection and a very short skirt, and judging by her size this wasn't going to be a very easy to fix problem. She stared into her bowl of cereal. Anna was talking now. She closed her eyes and blanked it out. Her voice was making it worse. She exhaled, her fangs lengthened when she inhaled and her sister-…she leapt up when Anna's hand grazed her shoulder. The sensation was way too good, way to powerful. She shoved the girl away, baring her fangs. "Don't fucking touch me." She froze. Then she moved quickly, escaping down the hallway out of the kitchen. She practically dived into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her.

Elsa breathed harshly, staring at herself in the mirror. Her pupils were as dilated as the night before. Her fangs were very long, and very sharp. She had just screamed at her sister, pushed her even. What had the girl even been talking about? It didn't matter. She exhaled sharply again, aware of the blistering heat growing between her thighs. Shit. She was not going to pay attention to it. It was wrong. This whole situation was wrong! But she was so hungry! She groaned, before she gave up, she didn't care if it was messed up. It'd be more messed up when the entirety of her school noticed the bulging erection she was sprouting. She pitied boys. She pitied boys so much. Then again, boys didn't wear a checkered short skirt with panties. She pushed it up, her panties down.

So messed up. She closed her eyes. She'd pretend it was a guy's. She opened her eyes. That was worse. That was way worse! She had known she was a lesbian since she was thirteen. These…_thingies _grossed her out. She stared at the porcelain counter. _Come on, it's just a dick. Yeah, your dick! What are you gonna do, leave it there, all hard and hangy? Well no but- _Her internal argument ended when she heard her sister's voice. "You coming to school?" Anna asked softly. Oh god. She didn't hesitate now. She reached between her thighs, and gripped herself.

"Sorry. Sorry, for being an asshole. I'm just a bit, uh, down is all." She swallowed hard. Then she squeezed her eyes shut. She was sick. She was a sick human being for doing what she was about to do. She comforted herself with the knowledge that there was a huge chance she _wasn't even human. _She bit her bottom lip hard. Then laughed weakly. She gripped the counter. "Sis, could you uh…just talk about…stuff. I want to hear your voice. It…makes me feel better." There was a moment of awkward silence. She wanted to bang her head on the wall. She did it, she had actually asked her completely innocent and unaware sister to talk to her! Not knowing she was going to use her voice to-

"Sure." She could hear the girls smile. "I'm glad I make you happy."

Guilt came with the arousal. She stared down at the thing between her thighs. "I hate you, you son of a bitch," she growled. It said nothing. She glared at it. Why the hell did the nasty thing have to be so fucking big? She scowled. "Don't look at me like that…You're the one who likes her voice, don't you judge me," she muttered, then sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. Her sister spoke happily about…nothing really. Grades, kids she knew…she blanked out what she was saying after a few moments, and instead focused on just the sound of her voice. She hesitated one more time before she gripped her length fully, and began to move her hand. She nearly cried out at the pleasure that hit her, biting down into her bottom lip hard. She jerked herself quickly, pushing one hand onto the porcelain bathroom sink. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Annnna…she tightened her grip, it felt so hot, her whole body was hot! She leaned her head back. She pictured Anna crouched between her thighs. Her mouth on her erection. _Oh god, that's so sick._ _But really fucking hot. You're a sick person Elsa Snow. A sick person. _She could just imagine it, imagine her gentle, loving expression.

"Do you like it," she could hear it, oh god she could practically hear it. "Do you like my mouth on your cock?" She groaned, bit into her lip. Her wrist hurt from how hard she was moving it. Why couldn't she come? Come on already. She focused on this horrible, morally wrong fantasy. _I'm going to cum in your mouth,swallow it all-_the idea of it, her sister taking it all down her throat- she groaned deeply, then quieted herself. Fuck. Fuck. "I'm gonna cum," she whispered softly, "so close…so close." She felt her peak hit her and then…nothing. Nothing. It was like she was suspended in that moment of orgasm, her cock was very much erect still. The ejaculation never came. She gasped, eyes squeezing shut. She shook wildly, before she gripped the sink. Holy fucking shit she couldn't come. Holy _fucking shit _she couldn't cum! What the hell!?

His voice hit her then. Steady and quiet. _"There are a few…things, that come with turning. You only feed from one person. For the entirety of your immortal life. They live as long as you feed. Meaning you can kill yourself and not feed and therefore they'll age. But as long as you feed from them, you're preventing them from aging. Also, you only can have sex with one person, feel attracted to one person. They're the person you feed from. You can't cum from anyone else's hand, or mouth, or vagina. Not even your own. You get the point so you have to choose wisely. You still interested? Oh, you also grow a dick but you're a lesbian so I'm sure you don't mind."_

She stared at the mirror. She remembered her response. Remembered her doped up, weed-induced response. "_Hehehe, Hans...Hans, it's like, it's like not evens an option I means, you have to turn some on or else you like, get executes by your family and stuffs, hehe, I mean…no harm no foul, I want a penis anyway. Yeaaa, do it." _That fucking asshole! He had taken advantage of her! What the fuck was she going to do?! She remembered waking up, alone, walking home. She remembered the intense, powerful hunger. Remembered walking past Anna's room. Looking in. She had been asleep. Elsa had noticed how delicious she looked. How…yummy, her neck looked…she had…No! She was going to be stuck feeling incestuous for her sister until she died!? What the fuck!? This was…She couldn't orgasm…she was…going to be stuck in a pre-orgasm state all fucking day!? She shook with a mixture of so many emotions.

She was going to kill him. She was going to fucking kill that immortal bastard! "Elsa?"

"Hi. Anna. Can you…grab me some pants please?"

"Sure!"

Xxx

He laughed at her. "Wow, you fucked up." He giggled. Then he pat her back. "Sadly. I can't fix you. There is no fixing. I've been trying to get fixed for the past, let's see, hundred years I believe?" He shrugged. "Me and my boyfriend Kristoff we really don't hit it off anymore y'know? He tried to run away last week. He's been in my cellar, tied down since then." Elsa didn't register what he was saying, she simply stared at the desk in front of her. He put his arm around her. "I asked you if you were sure."

"I was fucking high you piece of shit."

"Relax girl, you can starve to death."

"I don't want to die!" She whispered hastily, crossing her arms. She buried her face in her arms. She was so…she didn't even know. She was fucked beyond all possible levels. This was horrible. What even was Hans!? He claimed he was a mixture of succubus and vampire, and had apparently turned her into a mix of incubus and vampire. She banged her head on the desk. "I will be taking your pants," she muttered. He blinked.

"…What?"

"I have been told I have to wear the uniform," she said thinly. "I have a skirt. Since I am not going to be walking around with a dick in a skirt, I expect you to give me your pants."

"I'm not wearing a skirt, Elsa." She curled her fists into balls and glared.

"You will be or so help me god, I will make your life hell. I will track down this…Kristoff fellow, and I will end him. What will you eat then?" He stared.

"You are an evil evil woman Elsa."

She smirked, "Apparently I'm not a woman now, since I have a _penis."_ He raised a brow, then ran his fingers through his ivy-league styled ginger hair. "So are we agreed here?" He hesitated.

"I could just kill you."

"Or you could do me a favor and give me your pants. Come on, you _owe _me."

"It was a pretty dick move doing it when you were drunk and high…" She stared. "Ugh, fiiine, but I am buying more pants. Don't expect me to wear a skirt for the whole school year." She literally couldn't have cared less what he was going to do. She was thinking about what she was going to do. She buried her face in her hands. She wanted to cry. "…hey…you can always do what I first did...you could feed off of her while she's sleeping. Of course with the whole permanent boner thing you _are_ fucked but I can stop you from starving to death so you should thank me." Elsa twitched. She smiled thinly and forced back her anger. She'd never take advantage of her sister like that. While she was sleeping…that was just sick. And she'd be stunting her growth. She could never do that to her sister, no matter how hungry she got.

Xxx

"It's just a little, tiny sip of her blood," Elsa whispered to herself. She smiled nervously as she treaded slowly down her hallway from her bedroom. She whistled softly. Guilt ate at her. But…she was so _hungry. _She needed her blood…she wasn't doing this by choice. This whole situation was ridiculous and she would fix it. But for now…she…just needed a little bit. Her stomach growled eagerly. She opened the door slowly. _Elsa, come on, you can figure out a way to fix this, she's sleeping, you can't eat her like this. _She shut out the sensible side of her brain and instead focused on how beautiful her sleeping sibling was.

She was dressed in loose, silk pajamas. Her pajama shorts didn' t even reach the bottom of her thighs they were short. She was sleeping gently, her hair undone, her legs partially spread, she looked so gorgeous. In the darkness Elsa could make out every freckle. She slid onto the bed very slowly, very hesitantly. The girl was asleep, her chest fell slowly, steadily. Elsa's member throbbed between her legs and she exhaled, trying to ignore it. She got between her legs, slid carefully up her body. She forced back a loud moan when the bulge in her pajama pants met the area between her thighs. She went still when Anna shifted slightly beneath her, twitching slightly. She swallowed slowly. Before she leaned down, and captured the girl's throat. She was probably doing it in a dangerous spot, but she couldn't care less the second she _tasted _her skin, not even her blood.

Her teeth sank in quite easily, and crimson poured like a waterfall between her lips. She took it down eagerly, sank her teeth in deeper. Then, movement. "You bastar-Elsa," she didn't even care, she couldn't care! She was so hungry, needed more blood. Their eyes met, and Anna…her beloved little sister's eyes widened. Then as Elsa delved deeper into her throat, red spread like a wildfire on her cheeks, and a moan tumbled from her mouth. Elsa nearly cried out with arousal at the sound, releasing her sister's neck to…she hesitated, stopped in front of her mouth, forced herself not to kiss her.

"I can explain everything. I'm sorry." Elsa said very softly. Between her thighs, she ached. "You can hate me. You…you can kill me if you'd like. But…" she reached down, pushed her pants down to her knees. "I need…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "Anna, I need to-" their lips met gently.

"I didn't know you had feelings like this for me too, Elsa," Anna whispered. _What did she just say?_ She reached down, then froze when she felt the pulsating cock that stuck up between Elsa's thighs. Elsa swallowed. "I…Elsa…what is that?..Were you…drinking from me," Her teal eyes were full of curiosity and a tiny bit of fear. Elsa smiled weakly, before she nudged the girl's thighs apart.

"Please just let me…" Anna's hand rubbed along it and-she groaned deeply, and understanding flashed in her eyes.

"You need it," the ginger girl asked tentatively, "do you need it in me, Elsa?"

"Y…yes," Elsa said softly, her voice strained. Sweat dripped down between her shoulder blades. She squeezed her eyes shut. Anna stroked her face. Her eyes were gentle. She swallowed hard, and opened her mouth, leaning towards her throat. Anna's teal eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Anna was in love with her. she opened her lips, placing them against the girls flesh. She sunk her teeth into a new spot, blood poured into her mouth. She 's legs wrapped around her hips, and she arched her back, groaning with pleasure as she felt the girl's sex take her in deep. She groaned.

"I love you so much, Elsa."

Xxx

Elsa sat up with a start when she heard a loud bang, eyes wide. She exhaled breathily. "…That was…" She covered her mouth with her hand. The heartbreak she felt from such a letdown was indescribable. It was the middle of the night. What had made that noise? She heard a muffled "shit!" and recognized it as Anna. She moved quickly, slipping from her room. She covered her crotch as she peeked in the girl's room. She was setting something up. She looked over. "Oh, hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing," she answered softly, eyeing the camera in the girl's arms. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up a camera. I want to catch that person that came in here."

"I thought you said the idea of it being a person was stupid," Elsa said sharply. She realized the tone she had just taken and swallowed, speaking again. "Why would a person bite you?" Anna apparently had noticed her tone and looked extremely annoyed. She set the camera down.

"I don't know…maybe it's a sicko with a weird biting fetish."

"That's stupid," Elsa growled. Maybe because she realized…she was going to starve to death. She couldn't sneak in at night now. But she could always undo the camera…but then she was sure Anna would take more drastic measures. Tell dad, get people she shouldn't involved. Elsa drifted close, she sat on Anna's bed and quickly covered herself.

"…Yeah, you're right. Can I …sleep with you then?" Anna asked tentatively.

"No!" Elsa snapped out, and Anna looked at her with surprise. Then she sighed. "…" She looked away. "Grow up, Anna."

Anna looked very small and very scared then. "Look, I know I'm being annoying but it scared me. There are teeth marks, look Elsa, I had to bandage it," her hand moved to her neck. Elsa opened her mouth to protest as the girl's fingers undid a bandage on her throat. But it was peeled off. "Look at it, it's human teeth marks," as she neared, the blood scent consumed her. It smelled so…so delicious. It hit her like a hammer. Her cock swelled, it was impossibly hard. She panted openly, then looked away.

"Get away from me, I don't want to see it," she snapped. She stood hastily. Then she saw it. The wound she had left the night before, the blood dripping free from it. She gasped. Anna touched her hand.

"Elsa, what's going-"

"Get away from me," she shrieked. She wanted her so badly. She didn't think she had ever desired something so much as she had in that moment. "Don't fucking touch me Anna." She was greeted with silence. When she looked over Anna was clutching her arm, staring at the floor. She was so thirsty, her stomach ached so bad. She had to be able to drink from other people! What could possibly make it that other's blood didn't satisfy!? She stared at the other girl. "I'm sorry Anna." Her younger sibling raised her eyes from the floor.

"What is…" she pointed. Elsa looked in the direction of the point. Her mouth fell open. She covered herself.

"Let's pretend you saw nothing. Alright?"

"Elsa, please don't shut me out, just let me-"

"No, please just," Anna grabbed her wrists, and then, she moaned as her sibling grabbed the member between her thighs.

"What is this Elsa?" She asked slowly. Her eyes met Elsa's. Just like in the dream they held curiosity, except this time much more fear. The ice blond smiled weakly. "Elsa, why the hell do you have fangs!?" Elsa covered her mouth.

"You didn't see anything, jesus just…act like you didn't ok, let it go-"

"Stop it, just tell me what's going on, did you bite my neck!? Why do you have a peni-"

"Stop," Elsa said venemously. "Stop talking now."

"I think I deserve some answers considering the fact that you _fucking fed off of me you wierdo!"_ Elsa blinked. Then she looked over. She sighed heavily, dropped her shoulders weakly. "Are you going to explain why you have a penis and fangs or no? Cause I'm not letting you leave the room until you do."

"It's not simple to explain, I don't really understand myself…"

"Try me, Elsa," Anna said thinly, her eyebrows furrowed. "We have all night."

"…" Elsa sighed. "Well…when I went with Hans yesterday… we did some weed and drank beer-"

**A.N) For all my futa-fans, specifically Guardian-protector, who have been bugging me about a futa Elsa fanfiction. This is probably only going to have maybe seven chapters, I don't know. Thanks for all the ideas you guys gave me. And dont worry Winter Girl should be updated by Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Elsa left out the part about her feelings being artificial, or that she had those feelings for her at all. Thinking back to it, it was very much possible she was actually in love with Anna and hadn't realized it. She had never been much into romance. She had always wanted to spend her time with Anna. She didn't really have much time to think about it…because now Anna was offering her neck with a blush. Elsa swallowed hard, her electric blue eyes locked onto the soft flesh being given to her on a silver platter. Elsa could practically see the moisture pumping through those veins. She growled softly, lips parting eagerly but she stopped herself before she did anything. "You don't have to," she said softly.

"I do though," Anna whispered very softly, looking away, her face was red. Her teal eyes met Elsa's. "If it makes you happy. If it _keeps you alive._" She slid her eyes between Elsa's thighs. "I'll do something about that too." When alarm flashed across the vampire's face she blushed and shook her head. "Not…not sex." Elsa sighed with relief, then swallowed the saliva gathering in her mouth. She pat next to her on the bed. Anna hesitated, before she moved close. The bed sunk slightly under her weight, and they both blushed as they stared at the floor. Then Elsa glanced at her neck, and focused on that.

Elsa could literally smell the thick, heady scent of the girl's blood. It was more enticing than anything she had ever encountered. Her stomach growled with approval and Anna let loose a tiny giggle. The blonde slid closer on the bed, the girl's skin was soft as Elsa clasped her hand. "I'm sorry," she said slowly, softly. Her sibling tensed as the golden-haired woman neared, her breath on the other girl's throat. She eyed the wound she left there previously, hungrily, before she found a new spot.

Like in her dream she sought out the front of her throat, pressing her lips down across it. Anna shuddered as Elsa ran her tongue quickly along her flesh. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you," she stared into the girl's eyes for a long moment, before she sunk her teeth in very slowly. The reaction she got was unexpected. Instead of a whimper of pain, there was a very soft and breath release of air. When Elsa turned her eyes up she was met with the sight of her younger sibling's eyes squeezed closed tightly, her cheeks a bright crimson.

As Elsa's fangs sunk deeper into the alabaster flesh, Anna's fingers slid onto her, tightened into her hair. She gasped softly and Elsa, encouraged, began to drink. She had never tasted something so delicious. Sweet as ambrosia, thick and oh so very warm on her tongue. She was being a bit messy she realized, but she didn't care, all she could think about was the blood in her mouth and the hand sliding down her back, digging into her, Anna was reacting so sexily...she jumped when a hand grasped onto her hardened cock. It throbbed and pulsated beneath the ginger's gentle touch, and somehow, _somehow_, it swelled even more. It took every ounce of her mental strength not to tear the girls puny night shorts off and slam into her until she shattered beneath Elsa, instead her whole body locked up.

"Anna," she said painfully, tentatively, "what are you doing?" Anna didn't respond. Then the girl looked away.

"Well, umm…it's hard." Anna flushed and stared at the floor, "It's ok. I mean, it's just a…a handjob, while you feed." Elsa turned her face to her, staring into those teal eyes. She grasped the girls hand, and pushed it away slightly. Anna bit her bottom lip. "Look. I can see it turns you on when you feed from me, just…let me," Elsa couldn't find the strength to refuse a second time. She released her breath out slowly as the girl's warm, gentle fingers began to slide under her boxers, peaking just below the band of them. "It's just a handjob." Elsa swallowed and nodded again, Anna smiled shakily, eyes wide as she stared down, and those warm fingers wrapped around the flesh of her dick. She gasped, biting into her bottom lip, drawing her own blood out. She lapped it up quickly, shaking. It felt…beyond good. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"I'm hungry still though," She muttered softly, "I want more blood." She eyed the mess she made of Anna's neck, and the ginger girl smiled gently. She crawled closer across the matress, and Elsa's eyes slid shut as her hand squeezed softly. Then there was a gentle pressure on her knee, and she realized the girl was straddling her knee, her bloody neck only inches from her crimson soaked lips. She choked, and looked down when she realized her sister was beginning to pump her slowly. She resisted the urge to buck her hips, sliding an arm around the younger girl.

"How's this," Anna whispered, and her eyes were electric as they met Elsa's.

"It works." Elsa said softly, and shifted forward, she inhaled her scent one last time, before she drove her fangs into her neck and drank slowly. She shuddered as Anna's hand tightened, and her body tensed up slightly. Her fingers trailed up and down bare flesh. She teased her nails around the head of Elsa's member, earning a sharp exclamation. Anna's eyes seemed to almost brighten, and a grin curled her lips.

"Are you close already sis," she purred gently, "such a eager little penis, isn't it?" Elsa nearly recoiled, but her cock pulsated ever more, and heat spread up through her belly. At her expression Anna hesitated. "I thought maybe it'd help it along, do you not like dirty ta-"

"I'd rather _not _discuss this with my innocent young sister. Just jerk me and let's get this over with," Elsa murmured, closing her eyes. Anna giggled, but she did as told, staying silent, Elsa struggled to even feed, and gave up half way when the pleasure became to good. She groaned deeply, then covered her mouth. Shit, _what were they doing!? _They were sisters, this was so wrong-_At least it's not sex. Better this then you losing control and forcing yourself into her, you pervert. _She jolted when those nails of her sister's teased around, along her head and-she tossed her head back. She bit de ep into her bottom lip, eyes sliding closed, an unfamiliar moan-more of a growl fell from her own throat and she jerked her hips up. She felt her erect cock pulsate, the thing twitching, and then-Anna kept it in her hands, pressed her hips closer even, until her clothed sex was only centimeters away. Elsa could smell the thick musk of her arousal. Her face burned as hot moisture spread down this horrid thing, and along Anna's hand.

"I don't want you to starve," Anna murmured, her eyes glinted longingly. Her freckles seemed to be more prominent at that moment. Or maybe it was just Elsa. Something about the girl was more radiant. "From now on," Elsa watched her slowly pace, then she lifted her hand, her fingers still sticky with Elsa's cum. She winked at Elsa. "I'll start feeding you every night." Before Elsa could respond the ginger trailed her tiny pink tongue around her fingers, lapping up the older girl's semen eagerly. The platinum blond gaped Her sister had just licked her cum off her fingers. She felt a slight throb and looked down with worry, _Not when I finally got rid of it! _She grinned when there was no erect cock, only a limp, recently used member. She smiled with pleasure. "Night sis." Elsa leaned into her and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. No more boner? No more boner.

Xxx

"You are one sick fucker. A handjob from your own sister. That's just wrong."

Elsa rolled her eyes, resting her face in her hand. "What's wrong is that I'm _able _to get a handjob in the first place. That's what's "wrong". Anyways, this whole incuvampirism thing…" Hans raised a brow, face question. The blond exhaled. "There has to be a way to get rid of it."

"I'm sure there's not. I'm sorry babe," He murmured, "I do feel quite bad. But there's nothing you can do…"

Elsa felt a surge of frustration. "It's not fair," she whispered angrily, Hans pushed his hair from his face with a sigh. "Listen Hans. Look into this. I don't want to be stuck like this! And I shouldn't have to be." She slapped a book onto the back of his head and slipped across the classroom, seating herself near a student she'd much rather talk to. He watched her from across the room. She held his gaze steadily, before his broke away and he shook his head. She copied his action. _There has to be something I can do. This is ridiculous. Stupid. An incubus vampire? What even was an incubus? Weren't males incubii? That would explain the penis I suppose. _She brushed her fingers through her soft white blond locks. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. A flash of ginger. She blinked at the window of the classroom door. What the…then a face popped up in front of it, and Anna waved at her hurriedly. Beckoned her to come to her. When Elsa gaped, she pointed to her neck. Elsa's stomach surged and she practically leapt to her feet. "I need to use the bathroom," she called to her teacher as she slipped the door open.

xxx

"How's that," Anna asked her gently. Elsa moaned needily, biting into her neck messily, desperate as a babe for it's mothers milk. She suckled hard, as she pulled away with painted red lips. She wiped her lips off with her arm, blushing deeply. She was a bit more than excited. Anna had a knowing expression, and looked down to where Elsa's cock lay swollen and twitching against the material of her skirt. Her hand was soft as it slipped under her skirt, then the underwear underneath. "We have to get you some pants, this must be hard to hide," Anna said breathily, her eyes practically glowed as she stared at her older sibling. "It's so big and long," she purred.

Elsa looked away with embarassment, her cheeks burning. She felt a bit ashamed that she was…feeling proud of her size, proud of the praise she was getting. _For fuck's sake it's your sister! And you're not supposed to have a penis!Don't be proud of it._ She was snapped out of her thoughts by a wet warm sensation. She looked down quickly. Anna was kneeling. Elsa seized her by the shoulders and dragged her up. "What do you think you're doing down there?!"

Anna smirked. "I was just going to suck it, jeez Elsa, are you shy?" Elsa tried to stop the burning of her face and failed. She looked away.

"You're my sister. You're not sucking on my nasty cock." Anna grasped the area between her thighs slowly, running the flat of her palm against the flesh, grazing the swollen head with a soft thumb. Elsa's hips jerked with need. She nearly dropped to her knees it felt so good-she pressed one hand to the side of the stall, eyes wide. "Anna," her voice hit a strange note at the end as her younger sibling began to jerk her quickly, "why are you so good at that!?"

"Good at what? Handjobs? No clue. It's only my second time," she exhaled, then her body pressed close. "I just want to make you happy and cum." Her breath was warm on Elsa's neck. _What the hell are you doing!? You're in a bathroom stall! _She silenced the logical voice in her brain. She stared into the bright teal of her sister's eyes, swallowing heavily. Sweat dripped down her back, and her cock twitched. She breathed. There was no time for denying this. She had to get back to class. _And away from this minx! She's so warm… _She looked around wildly, nodding towards her crotch. "I dreamed about you last night Elsa." Elsa blinked, and smiled shakily.

"Oh? That's cool."Anna dipped back down again. Elsa dragged her back up. "I said no blowjobs…" She repeated herself when she realized how unsure she was, making sure her voice was steady. What was wrong with this girl?

"Yeah. You were inside me. You made me pregnant." The fledgling girl raised her brows. What was her sister dreaming about?! "I loved it," she smiled dreamily, and was back down. Try as she could, Elsa simply…she couldn't refuse again. Her lips…they were so soft and pink. And moist. Slightly parted. Elsa wanted to kiss her. Wanted to have sex with- She slammed out of the stall quickly. "Elsa?"

"I have to go I'll see you later," she exclaimed, she escaped from the bathroom before her little sibling could say anything. When she looked back her sister had a troubled expression, she didn't want the girl to worry but her eagerness was wrong. There were so many things they couldn't do, so many invisible lines Elsa didn't dare to cross. She slipped back into class, signing back in. She sat back in her seat. Hans gave her a knowing look. Then pointed to her lips. Elsa blinked, before she touched her mouth. When she pulled her hand away it had red moisture on it. She cursed internally.

Xxx

"Night shift?" Elsa didn't like the tone her younger sibling was taking. The girl was beaming. Her eyes were steady on the older girl's face. Elsa's face felt like it was on fire. She stared at her dinner plate. She took a mouthful of meat. It was juicy and wet, so much better than the other food they'd been eat-she jumped, her knee smashing into the dinner table as something soft and hot pressed against the tent between Elsa's thighs. Her dad jumped as well, alarm on his face.

_What the hell what the hell what the hell, that's a foot. That's a foot. That's Anna's foot…_It played down from her cock slowly, and she trembled. "Sorry father." She jerked her hips unconciously, desperate for more contact, before she sunk back into her chair. She glared at the younger girl when her dad looked away for but a second. The ginger had an expression of innocence. _This is sick! _"At least you're home all day," Elsa tried. Her father shrugged as if he was still disappointed.

"I wanted to spend some time with you two." Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. The soft press of Anna's foot had returned, sock clad and soft. It rubbed along her slowly, then pushed down, playing with way too swollen base of her penis. She grabbed the girl's ankle, and twisted it, earning a yelp. She shoved her foot down. Anna was glaring now.

"Well, I have to get ready," their father murmured sadly.

"Don't worry daddy, some other time," Anna giggled. She stared at Elsa. "Plus, the things we want to do…probably wouldn't interest you."

_Anna. You are so sick. _

Xxx

"No. You need to stop." Elsa rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I don't want your blood or your handjobs. I just want to hang out with you." Anna blinked, then sighed angrily. She sat back on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Am I not attractive?"

"What the…Anna. What are you even saying? You're absolutely stunning. Most gorgeous girl I know. But you're my _sister._" She rubbed her jaw. "It's just not right. It's a high possibility that I could get you pregnant, one. And two, I just…I'm not comfortable with it ok?" Anna said nothing, simply tucked her knees under her chin. Elsa slid an arm around her, and drew close. Her sis pressed gently into her. "What's up with you anyways," Elsa asked softly.

Anna leaned back into the seat further. "I spoke with Hans. I know you're attracted to me like I am to you…" Elsa stared at her steadily. She turned the girls face to her. Her younger sister stared back steadily. "Elsa. I know you want-"

"Then you know my desire isn't real. It's fake. Forced onto me. Know I don't want you really?"

"I spoke with Hans," she repeated. "And I know you can't orgasm without me. Just let me help you?"

"I get the feeling it'll help you more than it'll help me," Elsa said quietly. She ran her hand along her sister's arm, twining their fingers together. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're just confused. We can't…do stuff like that. The fact that I even let you jerk me…" Elsa shook her head. 'I was being selfish. You're just confused or something."

"Or something. Yeah, brilliant Elsa," Anna muttered as the blonde stood up. She tucked her hands into her baggy pajama pants. They were actually sweat pants but they were too large so she used them as PJ'S. "It's not like I've been in love with you since I was ten." Elsa said nothing. She simply stood there awkwardly. She…didn't know how she felt about it. How she felt about Anna. Nothing had really…changed. She was simply more sexually attracted. Had she been in love with Anna? Was she in love with Anna now? She shook her head. "Spend time with me tomorrow," Anna asked very quietly. Elsa paused, then smiled. She kissed the girl on the head.

"Definitely."

"Awesome. Love you."

Elsa paused. She licked her lips. "Yeah. Love you too."

Xxx

Heat. Lot's of heat. Was she burning? She swore she was. She pressed back into mattress. There was a whisper at her ear. Then something soft. She clutched at sheets, heat cloaked the area between her thighs. She felt unadultered ecstasy. She panted very slightly, digging her nails into the mattress. So wet and hot. She was in so deep…there was a heavy moment of just that wetness. Then, she exploded. She struggled to stay away, was she even awake? Fuck it felt so good. She felt the softness of something on her mouth. Tasted something…strange. Then it broke away, and the heat left, and something was dragged up her legs. The wetness was gone too. What seemed like hours later, she opened her eyes. She looked down to see- "Oh jesus!" She struggled to take her pants off. She tossed them away. "Disgusting!" She had made a damn mess. She had cum during the night…aww, she shook her head. That was impossible wasn't it?! Clearly it wasn't! She slid into the hallway and practically dived into the bathroom. "What is wrong with me?"

"Morning Elsa," Anna called from outside the bathroom. Elsa looked over. The girl was beaming. The blond covered herself with a blush.

"Hey sis…umm, morning." She was beyond erect. That dream had been vivid and extremely arousing. Elsa couldn't meet her eyes. When she did the girl was giggling softly. She cocked her head in curiousity.

"Hope you slept well last night Elsa." Her grin widened. Then she was gone.

"…Anna. Anna! Come on!" She shouted.

"Keep it down!" Her father boomed from downstairs. Probably from the breakfast table.

"Sorry!" She closed the bathroom door quickly and started up the shower. She sighed. She and Anna need to have a long _long _talk about boundaries and personal space.

**A/N: Do leave a review. I need to make some revisions still but I wanted to upload it before I lost inspiration. Like I said pwease review. I love them :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

Two days. Elsa went two entire days without feeding. Elsa was going to go insane. How could Anna do this to her!? She buried her head under her pillow. This migraine was killing her, this _boner _was killing her. She set her teeth together tightly. She was not going to let her sister bully her into being with her. She groaned deeply, rubbing her face along her mattress, digging her nails into and along her sheets. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, she slammed her head into the mattress. Her stomach roared with hunger. Her cock strained. _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!_ "Elsa, it's time to wake up." The vampire bristled. She stiffened, the muscles in her body tightening. She poked her head out. Anna was standing in the doorway, a smug expression on her face. Elsa glared.

"I'm not going," she whispered harshly. Her eyes dragged along the girl. Her gaze unconsciously lingered on plump lips…an extra button left undone, displaying so much cleavage…her skirt was up so short, if Elsa leaned over she could just see her panties. Elsa buried herself back in her blankets. Bad thoughts. _Very _bad thoughts. She wanted to rip that skirt down. Pin her down. Make her scream for making Elsa wait, not letting her drink. She wanted to touch her breasts so bad. Squeeze them and fondle them, and Christ she wanted to be inside her, feel her puss- "Go away!" She was salivating too much-she wiped her mouth. _I'm such a sick person. _

"Elsa," Anna cooed gently, Elsa exhaled as she felt the mattress sink beneath another weight. She dug her nails into her bed. _Hold it back. You've always had self control. Just relax. _"Aren't you hungry?"

"…Yes," she said shortly, eagerly, "Will you let me drink from you now!?"

"I still haven't changed my mind," Anna teased. The blankets were torn off of her. Elsa met her eyes. A strange expression crossed the ginger's face. Her eyebrows furrowed. "…Elsa…" her fingers trailed along her cheeks, then grazed beneath her eyes. "Your pupils…they're…they're slits…" Elsa didn't respond. Her pupils were slits? Anna ran her eyes down the older girl's frame. "Elsa what the hell. Just give up. Your body is…you're sweating so much. Your cock it…it's so swollen," Elsa smacked her hands away. She didn't want her close. She bit into her bottom lip. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Have you been working out," Anna asked with wide eyes, longing within them. "You have muscles now, when did that happen…" she squeezed Elsa's arms.

"Get away," Elsa muttered.

"Of course. It must her hard to be stubborn around me." She pressed her forehead to Elsa's. Elsa trembled. Before the older girl could say anything, her soft lips met the vampire's. It was gentle. So soft. Elsa breathed into the kiss. Anna's hand was soft as it ran along her face, her fingers trailed through her hair. Her inner sex demon roared but she restrained herself and forced it back, leaning into the kiss. She ended it when she felt the soft press of an eager tongue. She couldn't figure it out if it was her's or Anna's. Anna was breathy as she pulled away, her freckled face full of color. Elsa stared at her. "Elsa…"

She licked her lips. Then she nodded to her bedroom door. "I'll be right down." She watched the girl leave the room silently. She felt disgusted with herself. She touched her mouth. Her lips tingled. She hadn't felt that…needy, sharing that kiss. And her hunger it was…it had dulled even…her heart pounded in her chest. When she went into her bathroom she found her cheeks were pink. Anna. What was that girl doing to her?

Xxx

Anna had made sure to tease her those two days as well. As soon as dad left the house she shed as much clothing as possible. She wore the tightest, sexiest, most revealing outfits she owned. Or nothing at all. She made sure to put Elsa in awkward positions. _Elsa, I can't reach this glass can you grab it for me? _And of course Elsa would do as asked, and she'd end up behind the girl, hands on the counter, hardened cock against the girl's lace panty clad ass. And what a _nice _ass it was. Rounded and soft. It took all of Elsa's self control to reach up, grab that stupid glass, and place it down for her.

The worse thing was Anna's…Elsa blushed just thinking about it, Anna's "masturbation traps," as Elsa had begun to call them. Elsa's sense of smell was heightened now. So at some point during the day, Elsa smelled Anna's arousal. She'd follow it unconsciously, uncontrollably, and find the girl with her fingers between her own thighs. Elsa nearly jumped her every time. She wanted it to be her cock instead of those fingers digging into the wet mess that was her sister's sex. Elsa swallowed. These thoughts…were so wrong. And so constant now. She shook her head.

"What are you thinking about," Anna asked her. She looked over and continued to walk. They walked to school almost every day. Their father used to take them every day but his working pattern became almost maniacal. They only saw their mother every other weekend so having her drive them was out of the question. The bus was an option, the the sister's had agreed two years before that walking was perfectly alright for them.

"Nothing. Button up your shirt. I don't want guys looking at your breasts just because you want to tease me." Anna smirks at her, but does as told. Elsa smiles happily.

"Jealous, sis?"

Elsa licks her wet lips. She slides her hands into the pockets of her pants. She blushes. "Maybe I am. Who knows? I don't anymore. I just don't want them looking at your breasts." _What am I even saying!? _Anna thankfully stays silent. The time Elsa wasn't feeding from her gave Elsa some time to think about what was going on. Allowed her to think about the conflict going on in her head, the trouble with the emotions she was having. However, she made no progression with her feelings. She couldn't sort them out. One question lingered on her brain like no other. _Am I in love with Anna? _It was very complicated. Yet at the same time it wasn't. She didn't know what to make of it, of herself. All she knew, was that she loved making Anna smile. When the platinum blonde looked over Anna had a little smile on her face. She looked beyond happy. Elsa wanted her to stay that way.

Xxx

"Well duh kissing feeds you, you're a Vampibus for lack of a better term." Hans shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You are an incubus. A male demon that preys off of sexual energy from women and a vampire, a supernatural creature that drinks blood. Both activities feed you." Hans blinked, then her frowned. "You didn't do any research did you?" She glared before she rested her head in her hands. "Also. Starving yourself…it's not a good idea. You might lose control and hurt Anna. Or other people for that matter." She hates the steady tone he's using, hates how he's making sense. He seemed to be having no problems at all with his "Vampibusism' while she was a complete mess. She was beyond angry at his lack on trouble. He deserved it for tricking her like he did.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do!? It's your fault _again." _Elsa forced herself to calm down. She was just so…she sighed. She was just so hungry. And she was angry. What made Hans think it was okay to tell Anna about this? She had wanted to keep it a secret between just them, at least the details of it. She didn't want Anna to know the humiliating fact that every second of the day Elsa wanted to fucking dry hump her. It was embarrassing. She balled her hands into fists. "Why did you tell Anna about the incubus part?

"She came to me demanding answers, who was I to deny her them? She wanted to know why my sister was boning her every time she fed. In other words, why you had a penis. I couldn't not tell her, what kind of person could I be?" Then he grinned, and he pat her back. "Plus, I wanted to see her face. It was priceless. She wants you so bad. How did you, whose such a damn loser, get your sexy sister to fall in love with you?" Loser? He didn't even know Elsa, but it was true. How had Anna managed to fall in love with someone like her. Anna was everything Elsa wasn't. She was outgoing and exciting and she loved sports. Elsa? Elsa's only exercise was their daily walk to school. She loved books. She spent most of her time in her bedroom. When she wasn't alone she was with Anna though. They spent a lot of time together. Elsa's heart pounded. The girl made her smile like no other.

Sighing very softly, Elsa rested her head in her arms. "She refuses to let me feed from her unless we date. She thinks it's wrong for me to hold myself back. She wants to… do couple stuff. Like dinner, and kissing, and…sex, and stuff. I just…I don't think she understands that what I feel for her is forced. I don't actually feel that way." Hans stared at her steadily. His lips tightened together. He shook his head.

"What exactly are you _feeling, _Elsa?" She blinked. Then she blushed and looked away from him.

"I don't know. I just want to make her happy. And… I want to eat her." At the prospect of feeding her stomach grumbled.

"The only "feeling" you gain from this is lust. You don't feel anything you wouldn't usually. You have to do a lot of thinking about this," He smacked her on the back of the head. "Damn idiot. You're making this way too complicated." _She's my sister! If I date her, have sex with her…there's no going back. I want to. That's for sure. But I HAVE to make sure I love her, that I'm not gonna stop feeling like I do when I get a cure. I don't want to hurt her, that's it, I just don't want to break her heart!_

She closed her eyes and listened idly to the chatter of other students. Had she had been in love with Anna before? If she was, how did she not realize it then? Love was something you noticed, wasn't it? How could she even tell if it was love? Or romantic love rather than sisterly love. She swallowed, other things were bothering her too. "I don't want her to have to live forever. Never aging? That's part of the problem, part of why I'm more than willing to stop feeding from her and starve. I don't want her to have to see everyone she knows and loves die. We're going to live past our father. The idea of that…of her having to see him die." Tears bit at her eyes. "Hans, please, did you find out anything?"

"…No, I'm sorry." The teacher slammed the classroom door shut just as the bell rang, announcing the start of first block. Elsa met his gaze, and then stared ahead at their teacher. Her stomach grumbled.

Xxx

Anna pressed her back. "Sit," the ginger commanded. "Knock this off. Five days Elsa…please don't do this to yourself." The older teen did as told, sitting back on her younger sister's mattress. She clasped her hands together, they were shaking visibly. Sweat dripped down between her shoulderblades. Those lovely light blue eyes met icy blue. "Why are you doing this to yourself?…I told you I didn't care if you wanted to be with me anymore. I just want you to eat." Elsa stayed silent. "And the whole not talking thing, what's up with that?" When the vampire didn't respond, Anna turned Elsa's face to her. She pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. Elsa quivered. "You're so weak as well…I bet you couldn't even force me down if you wanted to. That went and passed didn't it? You've been avoiding me like crazy cause it's hard to restrain yourself."

"Don't act like you know what you're talking about," Elsa croaked. She rubbed her sore throat. It hurt to speak. Anna kissed the corner of her mouth again Then she offered her neck.

"Drink." Elsa glared, and turned her head away. It took every ounce of her willpower to do so.

"No. I can't."

"Then I guess I am going to have to resort to it, aren't I? Without another word she pressed Elsa back into the mattress. She slipped onto the older girl's lap. She was straddling Elsa's crotch!

"Stop," Elsa grabbed her waist, "stop," she whispered, even as she ground herself into the other girl. The area between her thighs burned with need, and she panted hungrily, "please stop," Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, grinding herself hard into the girl, into her inner thigh. Anna smiled.

"You realize I'm not even moving, you're the one rubbing your cock on me, humping me like some dog," she whispered very softly and slowly, amusement in her voice. Elsa bit deep into her bottom lip. Her cock dragged along the girl's inner thigh harder, her hips shifting on their own, pleasure making her veins feel on fire. Anna's lips are very soft on her cheek. Her eyes are so beautiful. Elsa's hands press along the girls waist, under her shirt, up, onto her breasts. She presses her teeth to her neck, presses Anna onto her back. She squeezes her eyes shut then, she can't see Anna. She'd lose all self-control, she'd _have _to tear these underwear away and slam her penis inside…she shook her head, and, sniffs along Anna's neck, and then bites in, reopening one of the bites she made previously.

Molten moisture pours between her lips and teeth, it's so hot it almost burns her mouth. Her hips grind, grind so hard, the tent in her garments pressing hard and eagerly into the apex of Anna's thighs- clothed heaven- repeatedly, faster each time. And she drinks. She drinks far too much she realizes. She suckles the liquid out of her with long, steady breathes, her throat swelling as the liquid pours down it. She can hear the moisture go down every time.

Anna is moaning in her ear. They're hot and heavy moans. Pants, really. "_Elsa…" _Her tone is one of pure ecstasy._ "Elsa, _I'm close. Harder. Come on, drink more, more," Her nails dig into Elsa's scalp, force her mouth onto the ginger's throat harder. Her teeth scrape along the girl's neck as she scrambles to find another spot. She can't…her belly feels full, and her cock it's…she presses herself harder into the other girl, focuses on that now. She can't…she reaches down and tears off her own boxers, and shit- she threw her head back as she presses her now bare member along the girl's skin. It's so slick and hot, so wet as it slips along her thigh.

Then she sloppily slides between Anna's thighs again, back into the girl's covered sex. She doesn't care about how good Anna feels then, she just wants release, she bites into her bottom lip and groans. She comes onto the girl's covered sex with one last, desperate stroke against the girl's sex. Her cock slips up, slides across Anna's sex, and her semen drips onto the bare expanse of flesh between Anna's underwear, and the bottom of the younger girl's belly shirt. Anna is panting almost as hard as Elsa. And when Elsa inhales she can smell the incredibly thick, heady scent of her arousal. She moves to leave then freezes when Anna speaks.

"Please…" Anna's tone is strained. Elsa's cock twitches at the desperate, lustful tone. "I wanna come too…please don't leave me like this. Stay with me tonight." Before Elsa can protest, Anna presses her bum into the swelling area between Elsa's thighs. Presses her back into Elsa's chest. She guides Elsa's arms around her hips, guides one hand between Anna's thighs, one hand onto Anna's breasts. Elsa realizes how hard her heart is beating, how heavy her breath is. Anna's heart is beating very fast as well.

She doesn't care.

She just doesn't care how wrong this was. She was hungry still. And Anna…she needed this as well…she bit her bottom lip. She wanted the girl more than anything in the world. Wanted to be with her. Like this, and in general. Wanted to have sex with her and date her- "You win," Elsa growls into her ear, earning a violent shiver, and she buries her fingers beneath the girls panties, and curls them into her sex. With her other hand she almost violently fondled. Her breasts are such a nice size. They're medium-sized at worst, and fit perfectly in Elsa's hands. She doesn't know what she's doing at all. She's never touched a pair of breasts in her life but Anna doesn't seem to care. Even though Elsa is sure she's being too rough, knows she's digging her fingers in too hard and fast- Anna seems to love it. She jerks her hips with Elsa's every movement, moans every time the older girl guides her fingers into her dripping pussy. She comes almost violently, muttering Elsa's name repeatedly.

It lasts a couple seconds, maybe six. The entire time the girl's body is locked up, and she's pressing back into Elsa. Then she slumps. Elsa smiles shakily as the girl turns to face her. Her eyes burn hotly into the older girls.

"That was incredible."

"It was," Elsa whispers shakily, her heart beating at her chest. She trembles. "What did we just do?"

"Something wonderful." Anna kisses her gently. Elsa leans into it. This time, when Anna's tongue slides into her mouth- Or perhaps Elsa's tongue slides into Anna's?- she doesn't pull away. She deepens it, leans into the other girl. Her body is warm. "I love you Elsa." She whispers, and spit glistens between their lips, "and I know…I know you're confused on how you feel. I know that. So we can talk about it. We can be grown up about it."

Elsa stares into her eyes. "You said that before and then you ended up sucking my cock while I was sleeping," She muttered and rolled away. Anna laughs very softly, and Elsa sighs before she rolls back over and guides the girl's soft frame back into her. Anna's body fits so neatly into hers. _It's like our bodies were made to be together. We're perfectly molded together. Just holding her like this feels so good._

"It's not as hard as you're making it out to be, Elsa. You either love me…or you don't."

"…I'll figure it out." Anna sighs. She holds the younger girl tight. "I'm sorry Ann, I'm so sorry. I just don't want to break your heart once I find the cure for this. I don't want these feelings I have to disappear. I do want to date you now, I do love you now, but I don't…I don't trust Hans, I don't trust what he's saying about how I don't gain anything but lust."

"There's no way to know for sure. What did you feel before Elsa?"

"I don't know, ok?" Elsa sighs. She nuzzles the girls neck and kisses it very gently. "All I know…is that right now… I want you with me until I die, afterwards even. I want you to be mine only. I think I did back then. I'd always get jealous when I found out you were dating someone." Anna exhales shakily. "I thought that was natural. I thought maybe I was just worried about losing my time with you."

"I'm only yours. I can't love anyone but you, Elsa. So even if it's just for now…I want you to love me…love me like I love you." She snuggles back into Elsa. "Now, can we please go to bed," Elsa smiled, nibbling the younger girls ear. "I'm tired," she whined.

"Fine. But we actually need to talk about this…"

"Ok. And I promise I won't suck you off while you sleep again." Elsa smiles against her neck, closes her eyes. "Maybe." She is laughing softly as she falls asleep, spooning the other girl. She had to sort out these feelings. She didn't want to hurt Anna. More than anything, she didn't want that. Why was love so complicated?!

**Did you like? Be sure to tell me if you did in the reviews, I appreciate all the feedback! Keep it coming! ****J**

**Hmm, I enjoy writing this story too much…**


End file.
